


Фингал на усмотрение автора

by dunkelgrau



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Missing Scene, Multi, The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau
Summary: В июле 2011 года в тематичном месте был закрыт фест однострочников.Ваша покорная Хозяйка навносила туда столько лепт, что как-то даже неприлично. Привожу тут некоторые - в, гм, хронологическом относительно сюжета игры порядке. И не пугайтесь заявок, там такой жестокий мир, что даже особо придумывать суровые вещи не надо...
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Other(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Ves, Triss Merigold/Vernon Roche, Vernon Roche/Ves
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заявка I-10.  
> Трисс, Роше. Трисс приходит в себя после белок и колдовства во Флотзаме, и предъявляет Роше претензию за облапанную задницу (прим. Док: Роше всю дорогу пёр чародейку на плече, ну вот рука туда и... сама потянулась...)). Все заканчивается синяком под глазом бравого командира. Финал на усмотрение автора...

Дикие, в общей массе нецензурные вопли, доносившиеся из комнаты Трисс Меригольд, солдаты слушали с философским смирением, прихлёбывая местную наливку. Ведьмак Геральт с паскудной ухмылкой полировал меч. Негромкий, но убедительный вокал Вернона Роше из-за двери той же комнаты бубнил что-то, что можно было расценить, как попытку мирных переговоров.

За дверями что-то ухнуло, загрохотало, взвыло.

И наступила тишина.

Ведьмак перестал ухмыляться и настороженно прислушался. Солдаты, проявляя недюжинную выдержку, флегматично вздохнули. Трактирщик, проявляя выдержку не слабее солдатской, и ухом не повёл. В комнате было подозрительно тихо.

Выждав пару минут, ведьмак отложил меч и направился к дверям комнаты.

— Я не специально, — бормотала Трисс, совершая какие-то пассы над впечатляющим сиреневым фингалом на физиономии валявшегося на полу Роше. — Кто же знал…

— Чем это ты его? — поинтересовался Геральт, притворяя за собой дверь.

— Стулом, — довольным голосом сообщил командир Синих полосок, не открывая глаз. — Спонтанная… хренотень какая-то.

— Телекинез, а не хренотень, — огрызнулась Трисс. — Я… не хотела, правда. Роше, ты только не расстраивайся, я сейчас…

— Да я не расстраиваюсь, я очень даже верю в лучшее, — мирным повествовательным тоном продолжал вещать с пола Роше. — Глядишь, и в жизни повезёт. Как там обычно прорицатели говорят? Вот коснётся меня длань дивной чародейки…

— Вернон, ты б не увлекался.

— Отстань, ведьмак, дай помечтать, когда мне ещё. Вот коснётся меня длань дивной чародейки, спадёт венец безбрачия — заодно, там, грязь отвалится и кольчуга осыплется, — и найдётся мне дева, станом ладная, да чтобы не противно было меня пьяного домой тащить, и наступит мир во всём…

— Роше, — ласково сказала Трисс, — я тебе могу гарантировать, что тебя вот-вот коснётся длань дивной чародейки, поверь. И поставит тебе симметричный фонарь под другим глазом. БЫСТРО убрал руку с моей груди!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заявка I-15.  
> Шлюхи Флотзама/(Геральт и отряд Синих Полосок), месть за известные события (прим. Док: в игре пьяная солдатня устроила в борделе такое, что под это есть отдельный квест)). Желательно без смертоубийства.

— Как хорошо, что в этом не участвовал, — слабо признал Вернон Роше, на секунду поднимая лицо, чтобы снова спрятать его в ладонях.

Плечи командира Синих полосок сотрясала дрожь, которую со стороны можно было бы принять за рыдания. Роше даже не смеялся; Роше беззвучно и неудержимо ржал.

Отряд Синих полосок угрюмо созерцал командира и непрофессионально мялся. Отряд флотзамских шлюх, выстроившихся чуть ли не в образцовую шеренгу, созерцал деяние рук своих с искренней сладостью возмездия во взгляде. Мадам Гарвена, на чьей совести было информирование Роше о том, что накануне наворотили его солдаты, милостиво улыбалась с выражением лица королевы, только что удачно посадившей на кол надоевшего шута.

— Чья была идея? — сделав несколько вдохов и выдохов, поинтересовался Вернон, оборачиваясь к Гарвене.

— Помилуйте, — бордельмаман приосанилась, — я не раскрываю свои источники… идей, милсдарь. Но, согласитесь…

— …они сами напросились, — признал Роше, покосившись на свой отряд.

Отряд был краше флотзамских шлюх, вместе взятых. В прямом смысле. «Девочки» Гарвены, почуяв слабину в пьяных в дымину солдатах, подошли к мести творчески. Полк суровых мечников в исподнем, игривых кружевных подвязках и с подкрашенными глазами выглядел так, что смотреть на них, не кривясь в неодолимой улыбке, Вернон не мог.

— Надолго запомните, охламоны, — хмыкнул Роше. — Марш в баню, смывать эту… к-красоту. И без обмундирования мне на глаза не показываться!..

Шлюхи проводили отряд такими мечтательными взглядами, что Вернон невольно задумался о том, что ещё гарвенины «девочки» успели за ночь учудить с его «мальчиками».

Его мысли слова прервал дикий, страшный, срывающийся женский крик. Рука Вернона дёрнулась к оголовью меча. Кричали со стороны реки.

— Э-э, — выдавила бордельмаман. — Милсдарь, вы, того, не волнуйтесь только…

Роше моргнул. От того, как Роше моргал, начинали давать показания пленные.

— …с ними вчера ведьмак был… девочки… увлеклись немного…

Лучше я его сам макну в заводь и всё объясню, думал Роше на бегу, ориентируясь на крики.   
Лучше лично.   
Потому что иначе точно будут жертвы.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заявка I-35.  
> Роше/Бьянка - секс без обязательств, давно сложившиеся отношения. Когда появляется Геральт, Вернон неожиданно для себя ощущает что-то вроде ревности... 
> 
> (Прим. Док: кого к кому ревновали, видимо, тоже - на усмотрение автора.))

— Ну не то, чтобы я был сильно удивлён…

Ведьмак Геральт проснулся не столько от звука, сколько от того, что дремавшая на его плече воительница Бьянка попыталась, не просыпаясь, сесть по стойке «смирно». Рефлексы у девушки были фантастические.

— …и не то, чтобы у меня возникало желание сразу метать ножи и отрезать части тела, — продолжал тем временем мысль Вернон Роше, непосредственный командир обозначенной Бьянки. — Но всё-таки…

Бьянка проморгалась, умудрилась покраснеть теми частями тела, на которых не было наколок, и плотнее закуталась в одеяло — при этом по большей части стаскивая его с Геральта. Роше, сидевший в изножье походной кровати, подперев подбородок рукой, задумчиво взирал на эту далеко не целомудренную картину.

Задумчивость было очень… нехорошей. От человека, задумавшегося с таким выражением на лице и таким набором оружия в распоряжении, можно было ждать чего угодно.

За стенами палатки надрывались сверчки, делая повисшее молчание особенно ощутимым. Роше потянулся к мечу. Бьянка напряглась и чуть сдвинулась, окончательно стягивая одеяло на себя. Ведьмак подумал о том, что чисто технически даже в таком виде может за себя постоять…

— Двигайся, Геральт, — замогильным голосом слишком уставшего, чтобы пояснять подробно, человека сказал Вернон, снимая перевязь с мечом и начиная рзвязывать шнуровку на нарукавнике. — У меня тоже был тяжёлый день, я тоже хочу… внимания. Заодно и узнаем, врут ли чародеи, что мутация не позволяет вашему брату краснеть…


End file.
